Big Daddy (All-Stars)
Horrors of experimentation and science gone unchecked within the society of Rapture, the Big Daddy is a massive wall of terrible strength and power. Created to guard the Little Sisters, genetically modified little girls that harvest a source of energy called ADAM from dead bodies, Big Daddies fiercely defend their charges with undying determination and unmatched raw power. Wielding a brutal drill for one arm, and in the All-Stars universe, capable of slinging Plasmids, genetic modifiers that give a target special powers like shooting fire from their hands, from the other, the Big Daddy is a fearsome opponent. Big Daddy followed his Little Sister into Polygon Man's gathering of Playstation icons and heroes, intending to protect her from harm. As the Big Daddy crushed the other combatants, who he believed wanted to get her just like the Splicers of Rapture, he encountered his rival- Sackboy. When the Little Sister saw the adorable sack person, she started playing with him, deciding that he was her new best friend, and after a game of jump rope using Sackboy's Poppit menu, the Big Daddy attacked, confused and jealous of the sackperson. Battle vs. Bowser (Smash Bros.) (by Lasifer) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes click here Rematch vs. Bowser (Smash Bros.) (by Lasifer) TBW Expert's Opinion TBD Rematch Information TBD Battle vs. Zeus (All-Stars) (by Cfp3157) “Come on Mister Bubbles! Let’s go!” As the small Little Sister and her gargantuan protector ventured further down the tunnel that led out of Rapture, they stumbled into a city unlike any other. A city…a city in the sky. “Oh Mister Bubbles! Look at it up here!” The Little Sister continued to wander around the floating city of Colombia, staring at the sun shine and the birds casually flying around. But always, though, she was with the Big Daddy. Her large companion stared with cold, emotionless eyes at any that even glanced at his charge. Even the Handymen kept a wary distance from the small child, and the rest of the children screamed when she tried to play with them. “Oh Mister B, why don’t they want to play with me?” The Big Daddy could only utter his ominous moans in reply. As Zeus jumped from his own mountain, he transformed to an eagle and soared down to the mortal world below. As he flew downwards, he began to think to himself. “How dare these prudent mortals attempt to challenge me?! I give them everything, and still they dare to raise a finger against my rule! I will show them what true pain is...” As Zeus happened upon a settlement in the sky, he landed in human form. Standing before was an incredibly large behemoth, dressed in rustic armor with a large drill upon his hand. He had seen this man in his vision, and began to march in his direction. “Move aside insolent child.” Zeus ordered, shoving a small girl in a purple dress to the ground. "You! Are you the one who seeks to join the armies of this so-called "god"!" Zeus bellowed, his toga blowing in the winds. Before the God of Thunder could continue his questioning, Big Daddy charged straight into him with reckless anger, sending him flying to the other end of the arena. As Zeus began to stand, he yelled with nothing but rage. "You dare strike a god! I will show you the might of Olympus!" Zeus replied, blasting the gargantuan foe to the opposite end of the platform. Zeus: x 5 Big Daddy: x 5 Big Daddy attacked first, rolling onto the middle platform of Columbia. From there, the titan charged once more at Zeus. Zeus created a clone of himself just as Big Daddy slammed into the wall where he once stood. As the titan began to rise, the clone exploded into electricity and stunned him. Zeus, finished charging his fist with electricity and uppercut Big Daddy into the air. Zeus jumped up to his bumbling foe, and created a wall of lightning in front of him. Big Daddy shook like a ragdoll, assaulted by a relentless storm. Zeus chuckled as he felt his power increase, and slammed into the ground. As his opponent fell to the ground, Zeus summoned lightning to his finger and clapped them together around Big Daddy. "Enough!" he yelled, and the Big Daddy disappeared in a mass of triangles, circles, and squares. As Big Daddy returned to his end of the platform, he slowly walked over to Zeus. The god of Thunder jumped into the air, and landed on the center platform. As Big Daddy charged at Zeus, he created a few lightning bolts and threw them in his direction. Big Daddy shrugged off the hits as he recklessly slammed into Zeus. While Zeus attempted blast Big Daddy with another cloud of lightning underneath him, Big Daddy pounded his drill into the ground. Zeus slammed into the ground, thinking he could stun him for some more attacks from the air. However, he was caught in the drill, which continued to slamming into the ground and Zeus. Big Daddy felt power in him, and it continued to surge through him. Picking up Zeus and slamming his drill into him, Big Daddy roared and turned an ugly shade of red. Before Zeus could do anything, Big Daddy slammed into him each time he attempted to ressurect. By the time the Frenzy was over, Zeus had lost three lives. x 3 Zeus seethed with anger, and slammed his fist into Big Daddy. Zeus threw a flurry of punches and lightning blasts, generating AP beyond measure. "Kneel before me!" Zeus yelled, exploding into lightning around him and blasting Big Daddy apart. As he came back, Zeus grabbed his opponent and summons a lightning bolt, shocking Big Daddy. He then created a wall of lightning in front of him. As Big Daddy flew into the air, Zeus uppercutted him and flew higher into the air. Throwing a few more lightning bolts in front of him, and finished by summoning yet another wall of lightning in front of him. Slamming into the ground before his opponent, Zeus repeated the Thunder Clap and killed the Big Daddy once again. Big Daddy activated his Winter's Howl Plasmid, creating a small ice trap in front of him. Just as Big Daddy was about to use his Electro Bolt Plasmid, and Zeus his lightning bolt, a large, steel woman appeared in the background. She slams her fist into the walkway, sending Big Daddy flying into the air. Zeus threw his lightning bolts, stunning him. Zeus flew back upward, and unleashed a fury of punches onto Big Daddy. Big Daddy attempted to charge downward against Zeus, but the God created another clone and back away. Big Daddy slammed into one of the levitating platforms, stunned by his fall. The Iron Maiden fired several rockets, one hitting Big Daddy. Zeus landed beside him, collecting the AP taken from the blast. Zeus, powerful as he is, teleporting himself and Big Daddy to the Summits of Sacrifice. "I GROW WEARY OF THIS!!!!" Zeus bellowed, before falling off the Summit and growing into a gigantic size. As Big Daddy stumbled about in a vain attempt to dodge the mighty god's attacks, he was swiftly flattened by Zeus' own fist. Big Daddy, in vain, attempts to jump into the air to avoid another attack. Zeus created a gigantic wave of lightning in between his hands, killing the Titan of Rapture once and for all. x 2 Zeus: x 2 Big Daddy: x 0 Expert's Opinion Despite the power armor Big Daddy's attacks gave him, as well as his mobility attacks, he simply couldn't compete against the God of Thunder here. Zeus' insane rate of gaining AP meant he could use his Supers quicker, and the faster he could use his Supers it meant the quicker he could defeat Big Daddy. His aerial attacks also gained some AP, and the unrelenting power of them kept Big Daddy from staying on the ground for his more powerful attacks. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Playstation Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Berserker Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Arena Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors